This invention relates to an apparatus for forming transverse seams in a wrapper hose made in a continuous package making machine and is, in uniform distances, filled with the articles or article groups to be packed. The wrapper hose is to be provided with longitudinally spaced transverse seams to obtain packages that can be severed from one another. The apparatus has two superposed, oppositely rotating sealing shoes which pinch the wrapper hose between two articles or two article groups and, at the same time, provide a transverse seam bonding the wrapper hose walls together.
An apparatus of the afore-outlined type is disclosed, for example, in Swiss Patent No. 374,587 which relates to continuous package making. In case a very thin sheet is used for the wrapper hose and the cross section of the hose is small and/or the articles to be packaged are of yielding consistency, the wrapper hose, in the zone of the sealing shoes, thus, for example, between a table at the input side and a conveyor at the output side, is not supported in a sufficiently firm manner and thus may bend through. This results in unsightly packages or even in operational malfunctions.